Taking So Much
by Menolly Harper
Summary: Kagome, under all of the stress of the Feudal Era finally snaps. She wakes up to find that her family has put her in a Mental Institution. But what terrifies her the most is to see that some of the patients and doctors around her are her friends. Can her
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I do own this story.**

**Taking So Much**

**Summary**: Kagome, under all of the stress of the Feudal Era finally snaps. She wakes up to find that her family has put her in a Mental Institution. But what terrifies her the most is to see that some of the patients and doctors around her are her friends. Can her doctor save her? Or is it just lust for his unbalanced patient behind blue eyes…

000

17 years old.

Higurashi Kagome.

Hallucinations, Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder, and a possible case of Schizophrenia.

Furrowing his brows, Doctor Okami looked at his struggling patient before him. She was a pretty girl with long black hair and brown eyes, now torturing herself and mumbling incoherent pleas.

Currently as he looked into the viewing slot into her room for observation she was tossing and turning and gripping the sides of her head, shaking it, violent curses and warnings spilling forth.

The doctor had been here for two months now, and had just been assigned one of the new cases in the institution. It isn't as if he enjoyed being here, but he wanted to help these poor troubled people, so if he must do it here, then so be it.

Taking a deep breath, the now slightly relaxed doctor turned the knob on the door and pushed it open quietly.

"Higurashi-san?" He called to the girl softly.

Her head snapped up, eyes and body frozen in place as her frantic brown eyes looked right through him. She didn't know who he was, but could guess that he just wanted her to be trapped forever; like her family and her friends.

Hazed brown eyes stared intensely into crystalline blue eyes. Both people were stock still for minutes before a loud clacking of a clipboard being dropped further down the hallway startled them out of their own little worlds.

"Ahem…Hello Kagome-san, is it alright if I call you Kagome?" The doctor scuffed his shoe nervously as he closed the door and proceeded to seat himself in a chair facing the bed his patient was currently seated on.

Kagome slowly looked away, through the barred window. "Taijiya…-san."

The doctor barely heard what she had uttered, "Taijiya-san? Is that what you are called or were called? Perhaps a friend of yours?" The doctor questioned as he pulled a fountain pen from his coat pocket, clicking it open and poised it above the notes on his clipboard.

Kagome continued to stare out the window; that is until she started and looked straight back at him.

"What is your name?"

Dr. Okami nearly jumped at the strict, unwavering, and highly suspicious tone she was using toward him.

"Dr. Okami…Kouga." He wasn't very used to giving his patients out his first name, but if it made them more comfortable with him and made the patients able to open up to him more he didn't see the harm in it.

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction before she sprang off of her bed and onto Kouga, smiling with all of her might while gasping in surprise and happiness, "Kouga-kun!"

She held him in a tight hug, as he was knocked off of his chair with her tumbling down with him. She didn't care if he thought she was crazy, he was Kouga! Someone she knew in this horrible place, one of her few friends that didn't betray her; that always loved her.

Kouga froze, bewildered as the girl tackled him to the ground and then buried her face in his neck. He grasped her shoulders and tried to pull himself away from her, no matter how good she felt against him. He was shocked by his behavior, and not being on guard. What if she had tried to kill him? Would he have been able to stop her?

Hearing the loud crash from patient 277's room, two large male assistants burst into the room.

It had to be one of the most amusing sights they had seen in a while.

The proud, arrogant character Dr. Okami sprawled on the floor with a female patient wrapped around him, nuzzling her head into his neck.

But before the guards could have a coffee break and laugh over the situation, they hauled Kagome roughly up and away from the prone doctor.

"Don't hurt her!" Kouga nearly shouted as the guards pulled Kagome away from him, causing her to wince in pain.

The guards nearly dropped the girl at the way Kouga spoke to them as he jumped up and stomped over to them.

"Neglecting the no abuse to patient's law will not be tolerated…" Kouga decided to go off at them to give him some time to compose himself. "…and you will learn that you must not treat the patients in such a manner or else you may just find yourselves out of jobs have I made myself clear?"

The guards nodded numbly at the enraged doctor and left the room when the man dismissed them.

"Kouga-kun…" Kagome looked down at the floor as she rubbed a sore spot on her right upper arm.

"Kagome-san, why did you jump on me like that…and why are you referring to me as 'kun'?" Kouga asked her gently as he led her over to her bed and lightly pushed down on her shoulders to get her to sit.

She hesitated, but then relented; sitting down upon her bunk. Kouga brought the chair over closer and sat down directly in front of her.

"Kagome…" He reached up and tilted her chin up so that he could see her eyes.

She stayed silent.

He sighed, now convinced that because of the excitement that their little session was over for the day.

He started to stand up when a hand shot out and hooked onto his arm. Startled, Kouga tore his gaze from the hand to its owner; Kagome.

She gazed intensely at him for a long time before whispering, "Kouga…why didn't you come for me?"

"Come for you? Kagome-san…I've never met you before in my entire life." Kouga met her gaze with pitying blue eyes.

With that, he left the room, slowly sliding his arm out of her grip, telling her he would see her again the next morning.

He needed to think.

Why did she have some sort of urgency toward him?

Why was his life so damn complicated?

…

That evening the duty nurse brought Kagome her medication, standing by the girls' bed, waiting for her to take the pills.

"Higurashi-san, you need to take them, they will help you." The red-brown eyed woman urged the young patient.

Kagome just started at her blank off white wall.

The duty nurse sighed, rolled Kagome over and shoved the little cup with three two tone colored pills in her face.

"Just take them; I do have other people to see you know." The nurses' name tag read 'Kagura'.

"No Kagura, they won't…they just make things worse…" The young girl trailed off, not noticing the syringe that Kagura brandished.

The woman took the girls' nearest arm and dispelled the contents of the syringe in said arm.

It was a sedative, a mild one, but enough to coerce the patients into taking their medication.

Kagura smirked as she was able to get Kagome to swallow the pills and some water. She hated her job, but she was forced to do it. It was either this or work for her evil cousin.

She grimaced at the thought of working for that bastard. With that she left the room with her cart of medication, being sure to close the already locked door behind her…

The sedative made Kagome sleepy as she lay back onto her bunk. There was a slight tingling sensation where the nurse had stuck the syringe in, but other than that she had no ails.

Kagome slipped off into a quite disturbing and restless sleep. Her memories of the past three days haunted her greatly…

'In her dream'

_Something in Kagome snapped. She just couldn't take it anymore. It was the stress, the love triangles, the horrible lies, death, and destruction that she faced everyday. The simple carnage of the villages that they visited alone was enough to make her wish to empty her stomach._

_So she left. She left the Feudal Era and all of the havoc behind her as she leapt into the well._

_She was so exhausted, so very tired and achy that she went to sleep right there in the dry well._

_She was woken by her grandfather's frantic shouts and her brother's cries of confusion._

"_Mama! Souta! Grandpa! I'm back!" Kagome shouted as she climbed out of the well._

"_Kagome! Where have you been? Why were you in the well…the sealed well…why isn't it sealed anymore! It's dangerous for you to be in there! You are too old to be playing these childish games Kagome." Her grandfather scolded her._

_She stepped back, truly shocked by his demeanor and questions. What did he mean where was she?_

_She gave him a look as if he had sprouted horns or something before she went off. _

"_Grandpa! You know exactly where I was! I was in the Feudal Age just like I am most of the time because InuYasha drags me back **using the well,** remember?" _

_Now it was her grandfather's turn to give **her** the crazy look._

"_Kagome," He started gently, slowly stepping forward, "Are you feeling alright? Do you have a fever? You aren't making any sense. There is no InuYasha, and you certainly are not, and never have been to the Feudal Age…"_

"_Nani? Grandpa, I know that April Fool's Day is coming up, but don't you believe this is a little too early?"_

_Meanwhile Souta and Mrs. Higurashi stood and stared in disbelief and concern for Kagome._

"_Kagome-chan, maybe you should lie down, you must not be feeling well, too much stress from school." Her mother said hesitantly, cautiously approaching her daughter._

"_I am NOT SICK dammit! School? SCHOOL! You honestly think that school would make me stressed? Compared to fighting for my life and others' lives' against YOUKAI can even compare? Honestly Mama, you know what I'm talking about, why are you worrying now." Kagome snapped at her mother and pulled away from everyone._

"_Do not speak to your mother that way young lady!" Kagome's grandfather yelled at her as he tried to make sense of what his granddaughter was saying._

_Souta clamped a hand over his mouth as he stared in shock at his sister's outburst and was just as confused as his mother and grandpa over what Kagome was talking about. Youkai?_

"_Kagome-chan…you aren't well." Her mother's eyes were filling with tears as she watched her daughter's mind practically fall apart in front of her; or so she thought._

"_What did I just tell you? I AM FINE!" Kagome bellowed this time._

_Kagome's mother ran inside the house and dialed 911 on the phone. Her daughter was going off on her own family; she was such a sweet girl. Now she was sputtering nonsense about demons and such._

_Mrs. Higurashi went back outside and watched the scene unfold before her._

"_Nee-chan?" Souta questioned her quietly._

_Kagome looked at her now frightened brother and her glares softened, "Hai, Souta?"_

"_What do you mean you were fighting Youkai?" He asked._

"_Souta! Don't you remember InuYasha? He's the silver-haired hanyou with fuzzy white dog ears here?" Kagome explained; astonished at her brother and making hand motions as to where InuYasha's ears resided on his head._

"_No, Kagome-nee-chan, I've never met him." Souta explained, now doubly concerned for his sister's well being and sound of mind._

_Then she explained to her family her first trip through the well and her miko abilities and bounded to the well to show them by jumping in._

_She expected to feel the warm glow and tingling sensation from the time portal, but was only hit with stagnate air around her._

_She looked up, confused to see the roof of the well house still above her and slowly climbed out of the well._

"_I guess it must have been sealed again…" Kagome stated._

_So she proceeded to walk out of the well house, her family parting the way for her._

_But as soon as she reached the stone steps into her house she was ambushed by two men dressed in ambulatory uniforms. She was contained and sedated, being welcomed into the world of darkness as she heard the wailing sirens come closer…_

Kouga lay in his bed, pajama pants clinging to his sheets as he tossed and turned, hair loose from its accustomed low braid.

He couldn't get her out of his head.

She plagued his thoughts constantly since he met her.

Her plea…'_Kouga…why didn't you come for me?' _Her sad cinnamon brown eyes glazed with almost tears as she looked up at him, clutching onto him as if he were her only lifeline.

Why did she seem to believe that she knew him?

Of course, she had hallucinations…one look at him and she could have thought up an entire other lifetime with him…

Punching his pillow, molding it as to how he saw fit, Kouga turned over and tried to sleep.

Tomorrow would be a very long day…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Whoot! My second K/K fic and also my second one in 12 days!

For those of you who like my other fic, 'From Bad to Worse' have no fear! I will still be updating it! Hopefully I will have the next chapter out by Sunday; latest.

And If everyone decides to be the lovely people that they are and review, I will be more than happy to update this one too.

Reviews keep me writing these fics, people!

_They are my inspiration._

_So please, if you like this fic, try my other K/K fic; From Bad to Worse. It's really funny, and it's got fluff Not too much, mind you. But enough to keep 'em coming._

_Thanks for reading! _

_Menolly_


	2. Chapter 2

**Taking So Much**

**Chapter Two: _Insanity is sanity_**

"_If we see what we dream, then are we really always dreaming?"_

_Me five seconds ago… . _

The morning mingle.

It was Kagome's third day in the institution and now she was being subjected to mingling with the other not really dangerous patients.

She was led into a large room filling with people with gowns matching her own. Once released, she started to wander over to a less crowded area of the room, primly seating herself on the straight-backed chair.

It wasn't long before another patient sat down in the chair directly in front of her and stared at her blankly.

She fidgeted under the patients gaze as she had her head turned, trying to ignore the golden gaze.

After nearly twenty minutes Kagome snapped at the other patient, "Why are you staring at me? Am I just _so_ interesting that you must stare at me constantly?"

The golden-eyed man blinked a few times before uttering a single word, "Kikyo…"

When she heard the soft utterance, Kagome turned her head slowly toward the man. She saw the resemblance and cursed. "Oh hell…InuYasha…"

It scared her.

The golden-eyed man blinked again and started to reach for Kagome while speaking softly, as in a chant.

It scared her to see him like this. Her once strong friend.

"Kikyo…Kikyo…"

Reduced to this.

Kagome practically jumped out of her chair, fumbling over it backwards. With a frantic look in her eye, she tried to flee the horrible room. But she was only to come across the door with two guards in front of it.

She pleaded with the guards just to let her go back to her room. Just to get away from the people in here.

One of the guards raised an eyebrow at her pleas, "Listen girl, you will have to stay in here for the rest of the hour, just like the rest of the crazy's." He told her sardonically.

Kagome felt her anger rise, she had to get out. There was no way that she could keep her mind if she were stuck in a place where people _weren't_ sane!

But who would believe her?

There was no hope of her getting out. They all believed her to be insane because of the real things that had happened to her in the Feudal Era.

Yet…she knew they were real, he family was _supposed _to know that it was real. They had even met InuYasha!

The sad thing was…the more time she had to spend in this awful place. The more she started to doubt herself…and _her_ **reality**.

Kagome turned her head to glance back over to where she was sitting before, to the man who was the physical shell of what one of her closest friends was. He was now leaned back in the chair, staring at her now vacant chair; muttering to himself.

She knew what he was chanting.

Kikyo.

But how was it possible for some of her friends, even enemies to be here?

There was no possible explanation for it, Kagome was feeling herself spiral into utter confusion.

_Kagura_ was a _nurse_ here too.

None of this was making much sense to her, how did this happen unless her friends and enemies were all reincarnated to be around at the same time…in the same work place?

There was just something fishy about it all. But Kagome couldn't think about it for much longer because she felt a hand grasp her arm firmly and shove her into a chair.

"Get out of the way and sit down before we have to knock you down." One of the guards snapped at her viciously. Kagome hadn't even realized that she had been standing in front of the guards, spacing out in deep thought.

"Oh really?" A note of defiance in her tone, "Just what about the no abuse policy? Losing your jobs, ne?"

Kagome thought that this tactic might work; she knew what she was talking about. Even Kouga had said it to them.

One guard narrowed his eyes and brought his face down to her ear, "And just who would care…just who would hear you scream?" The guard's hand started to close around her arm slowly.

The other guard had a malicious smirk on his face as the other's statement made Kagome's eyes widen a fraction.

With a flirtatious looking smile, Kagome replied in a sultry voice, "Well…then I guess I'll just have to…give you a few KICKS!" She yelled the last part angrily as she wrenched her arm away from the guards' grasp; kneeing him in his groin.

It finally hit Kagome on what she had just did when she leapt over the fallen guard; sprinting down hall trying to shut out the angry yells after her.

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit!'_ The girl's thoughts repeated as she turned a corner sharply, dodging a nurse carting some equipment.

An alarm, to Kagome's chagrin, started to go off. As well as a man on the P. A. System telling that a patient was loose.

'_Remind me to rid the world of those damn P. A. Systems…" _Kagome's last thoughts were before her right foot slide out from under her.

The scrub coverings that counted as makeshift shoes in the hospital where the cause of her fall; yet she did not just fall.

She crashed.

Into Dr. Okami.

She struggled to get out of his grip as he balanced her.

But the only thing she could hear as she looked into confused blue eyes was the deafening footfalls of the staff.

Again she struggled, pleaded with the doctor to let her go, she had to get out. She didn't belong here.

She wasn't insane.

But if she stayed here…she would be.

'_Nooooooooooooooooo! Dammit, Why! Someone…anyone…please…help me…Kouga-'_ Were Kagome's last broken thoughts as she felt the sedative from the dart that was shot into her back flow through her bloodstream.

She started at Kouga, into his eyes. Into his very soul as she passed out from the drugs and limp in the pitying man's arms…

Kouga was furious.

He couldn't believe that the staff actually _shot_ her.

Could they not see that she was detained already? If not just by him holding her?

He paced his office.

Kagome had been taken back to her room to sleep off the sedative. She would be alright…physically.

Kouga was afraid that this experience…that this place might break her.

Never before had he held such passion, nonetheless _compassion_ for anyone of his patients. Not so very quickly.

It scared him.

It scared him to think that he was developing feelings for a girl that was not even in her right mind…or was she?

The doctor shook his head. He was 27 years old. A year out of residency. He had graduated early from his high-school years; testing out of them.

Therefore he proceeded to medical school. When he decided to study psychiatry it was his third year of medical school.

His dear friend of fifteen years had committed suicide.

So Kouga decided to help his friend, and their experience by helping other's in their same situation.

But never before…never before had he faced someone like this.

Someone with so much life in one instant, then so much depression in next truly amazed him.

But the thing that got to him the most was that the life that he saw in her was invoked by _his_ presence.

Of course this made him scoff. The doctor was a full ten years older than her; practically cradle robbing!

Kouga once again tried to shake his head of these thoughts.

He shouldn't even be considering the prospect of becoming involved with the girl, she was his patient; and she was here for a reason.

That is what he kept telling himself over and over at least.

What would he do when she woke up?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I'm so glad that people reviewed for this story! I really like this story, and have a lot of fun writing it…no matter how morbid it seems…or just plain is.

Oh and if you get a chance, I HIGHLY recommend reading 'Wolf of Mine' by Koga's Sweetheart. Fantastic story! And I've done two fanarts for it, so check those out too at

http: /www. Kara-Harper. deviantart. com/(without the spaces)

The two so far are title

My deviation one: Wolf of Mine (it's colored)  
My Scrap one: When Buyo Strikes Back? (just a sketch)

And I love comments just as much as reviews!

Speaking of which, let's get to those responses shall we?

**Serenity Meowth:** I'm very glad you like the chapter! I hope you've read From Bad to Worse by now, I really like that story too; it's my humor one.

**MadisonMohawksJD**: Ohohohohohohohooooo I can't tell you that! You'll just have to keep on reading to find out!

**Toasty-Sirius**: I'm glad you like it so far and find it original, so do I. I tried to make it as original as possible.

**Anonymous reviewer**: Again, I'm not spilling the beans on whether or not it's a dream or reality or what not. Nope Nope Nope, you'll just have to come back and read more won't you? grin Thanks for the review!

**Daviot**: And I wanted a cookie too!...grr. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review, I'll bug you later.

**Uchika na kage**: I haven't read that story, but I'm glad you like my idea.

Thanks for the review!

IFearKanna: All will be explained in the story…when…erm…towards the middle and end? So soon. And I will try my very best to tie up all the ends before I finish the story. Thanks for the review!

Kya: Soon enough Young Grasshopper …I will have you turned into a full-fledged K/K fangirl. And just as obsessed as I am..,cackles madly Thanks for the review!

Alright everyone! Just click the button below that says Submit Review, I swear it doesn't bite!

The more reviews, the faster these chapters get out, and the more inspiration I get. They keep me happy. And a happy Menolly is a typing Menolly . grin


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Erm…I so just realized I didn't put one in the other chapters…so this goes for the _ENTIRE _story. I do not own the Licensed InuYasha…just Kouga merchandise and fan-art…Hopefully that shall sate me…

**Taking So Much**

**Chapter Three:** _Midday Hangovers_

_Walking down the sterile hallway Kagome shuddered at the chill through her airy patients' garb. She stilled a moment, foot arched on to the ball to her toes. _

_She cocked her head to the side a fraction, listening, straining to hear the light whisper._

"_Ka-"_

_She narrowed her eyes in her effort to distinguish the faint voice._

"_Go-"_

_Kagome shivered involuntarily, momentarily letting her eyes shift shut. The voice a tint stronger: Closer._

"_Me-"_

_The voice clearly voice right into her ear from behind._

_A hand slid over her mouth, tracing the corners._

_She was paralyzed._

_She **knew** who it was. But how could he be here?_

_Kagome sucked in a raspy breath as he smoothly used his other hand to sweep her hair away from her neck, grazing his lips against her flesh._

"_Mine."_

_The girl glanced back at the man detaining her with a stricken face to find…_

Kagome awoke with a jolt.

Head raised, she tried to focus her vision for a moment, but it wouldn't clear. She tried shaking her head a bit but that only pained her.

'_Maybe this is what it's like after drinking alcohol…Then again, I'd rather not find out for myself.'_ She laid her head back upon her pillow, almost drunkenly moving her hand to cover her eyes.

The sunlight filtered its way through the window covered with bars and safety glass.

It hurt her eyes.

Not really even _hurt_ though. Just some dim twitch-like pricking sensation.

And that damn buzzing sound.

'_I wonder what the hell that is…Probably the nurse with **some** sort of machine to make you go even more out of your bloody skull. I think that buzzing does well enough already though.'_ Kagome scowled at the thought of the nurse, she never even liked _hospitals_ so of course she would land herself in the cuckoo's nest of all time.

The raven haired girl groaned and slid her eyes over to gaze at the locked door.

They had put her in a room with even more 'safety precautions' to basically keep her from escaping five times over from before.

This place just made her tired. So very tired.

Kagome followed her train of though and curled on her side, burrowing into herself and sinking back into an uneasy sleep.

She never noticed the viewer on the door slide open and one pair of vibrant ice blue eyes gaze at her prone form as her own dark eyes slide shut…

Hours had passed.

Once awakened, but sleeping twice as long as before.

Kouga didn't know if he could take it much longer.

Currently he was making his rounds, wandering from patient to patient; checking up on _her_ every so often.

Glancing at one of the nurses staring at him questioningly, he hurried along. They might get even more suspicious of him if he kept this on any longer. They might start to think that his role as just a doctor to Higurashi Kagome was becoming something more.

Perhaps a torrid affair with the patient?

Not as uncommon as most think.

Not that he even _had_ anymore than a professional relationship with this young woman, he _had_ known of such things that went on in other wards.

Even this one to be precise.

That was the reason for Kouga to be at this very ward. There was an opening on the staff because his predecessor had been fired…for having sexual relations with a patient.

The trick so that no one had found out is that the relationship was with one of the memory deterioration patients.

That forgot everything that had happened after a half hour.

He wasn't caught for _years_. Not until another staff member had gotten suspicious and had actually put a hidden camera in the man's office.

Needless to say the ward did not need another bad publicity story like _that._

Back to his previous situation.

Kagome was sure to not trust him after what he had done to her. Kouga didn't know what to do, he couldn't think of how to face her.

He had betrayed her.

But to the other doctors she was starting to act out of control.

At least this wasn't fifty years ago or so when something like this would have earned her a lobotomy as a '_cure'_. Kouga shuddered at the thought of what used to be considered the 'cure' to evening out mood swings, rowdy behavior, and psychotic tendencies.

He didn't think an ice pick being shoved up over your eye and into your frontal lobe sounds very appealing.

The light from the setting sun filtered through the hallway windows as the young doctor picked his feet up almost drudgingly to his office; the orange-almost red light staining his white coat a similar tint.

Whining at a high pitch was heard by the doctor and he look sharply to his right, into the blinding blood sun. Blood light streamed into his eyes, smearing his sight of detail and recognition. Unable to see anything but darkened shapes silhouetted against the vivid scarlet luminosity, Kouga took his eyes back to the white hallway, the red hue that stained his eyesight remaining.

It irked the doctor to see the white walls as red and it relieved him of his anxiety when the glaze faded from his vision. It must have been all of those horror movies he had seen as a child growing up…but why did he have the uneasy feeling that these white walls would soon be violated so greatly of their purity with the life substance blood.

Lightly rotating the pads of his fingers over his right temple, Kouga pushed through the ward doors and toward his office with his left hand. It was time for him to go home, and partly he wished he could stay. But the other was dead tired and wanted to just curl up in bed…maybe after a drink.

Ugh he needed his coffee now more than ever…

A long drawn wail resounded through the ward in the early morn. The duty nurse ran toward the room where the sound was emitting, fumbling with the keys she held to all the doors as they clacked together, jingling in a uppity tune. Soon after finding the right key and jamming it into the lock, the nurse flung the heavy door open to reveal a dark cloud of hair mixed with crimson liquid seeping from the girls' left eye.

The nurses' own eyes widening at the thrashing and convulsions, she rushed around the door opening, calling on the intercom for immediate assistance.

The nurse wondered in belated horror as she tried to restrain the patient's arms what sort of grotesque night terrors this girl could have to cause such actions…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - --

I'm so sorrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy!

I'm sorry I haven't updated, and that this hasn't been a big update!

I wish it were bigger! I really do!

I love this story so much.

It just has been so busy, you know the excuses.

I'll try to keep working on this and my other stories as much as possible with work and school and such.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed and hopefully will still review! Because it does keep me writing people, it really does.

Other stories are being worked on as we speak/write/type!

Menolly


End file.
